


I'm Going to Fight the Snow

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ;-;, M/M, Pre-Slash, a lot of fucking cursing, except i didn't have my cute best friend to help me up, this literally happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Motherfucking snow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how cold a snowbank is if you slip head first into it?
> 
> Very fucking cold

 

“Motherfucking dumb ass snowflakes think they can just build up in my yard.”

“Bittle.”

“I wish I could just fucking obliterate all of them. Jack, I want a flamethrower for Christmas.”

“Is that so?” The handsome Canadian leaned against his own shovel, watching his smaller friend as he shoveled. The Georgian man was wrapped up in what looked like two coats and a large scarf, his ears covered by his black beanie. “I thought you wanted that new cooking set that you saw at the mall with Lardo.”

“Don’t you chirp me, Mr. Zimmermann.” Came the reply, brown eyes glaring at him. Jack laughed, before he got a shovel-full of snow to the knees and feet. He sputtered in indignation, staring at Bitty in surprise. The blond man grinned, his arms already working to lift another shovel-full. “Try me.”

Jack raised his hands in surrender, a grin stretched wide over his face. Bitty muttered something that sounded like, ‘that’s what I thought, Zimmermann’ and he turned back to his own shoveling.

It wasn’t ten seconds later that Jack heard a yelp of “Ack!” and he turned to find Bitty splayed out in the snow, his shovel a few inches away from his head, stuck in the snow. Jack hid his smirk behind his hand as he walked over to offer his hand to Bitty.

“Not a word, Jack.” Bitty warned as he rose, his hand clutching Jack’s. He grabbed his shovel and turned towards the Haus, stomping his feet as he made his way inside.

“Where are you going?” Jack asked, laughing softly. Bitty tossed the shovel next to the door before turning to scowl at Jack playfully.

“To nurse my pride, Mr. Zimmermann. You’re a big Canadian. You can finish up for me, eh?”

Jack couldn’t help but smirk at the chirp, even if it was directed at himself. “Do I get an extra slice of pie?”

Bitty nodded, a smile edging its way onto his face. “Definitely.”

With that, the blond evaded shoveling duty for the second time that week, leaving Jack to stare after him in silence, the snow slowly falling around him.

(Little did he know that there would be many, many more times in the future where Bitty would skive off his shoveling duty.

Jack wouldn’t mind one bit.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!!!


End file.
